


Virgin

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Multi - Fandom Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: So this fills the 'virgin' square of my mfkinkbingo





	Virgin

Despite the swagger, the illusion that he showed, Crowley is the complete opposite. Armageddon is a few days away, they’re certain on that much. There’s no way to stop it. Before he dies, before he’s discorporated, there’s one thing that he wants to do. That one thing that people value so highly. He wants it to be special, and there’s only one person that he wants to do it with, one being. 

Almost immediately, Aziraphale noticed that Crowley was sidetracked, distracted by his thoughts.    
“Crowley, my dear, is everything okay?” Aziraphale asked as they walked through St James’ Park.    
“Angel…there’s something I want… no, need to ask of you. But I don’t want you to think less of me for it” Crowley admitted, leaning against the fence to watch the ducks, as per usual.    
“Crowley, dear, you know that would never happen. What is it that you need?” Aziraphale asked.    
“I uh…” Crowley spoke, and suddenly, it felt like the entire world was watching him.    
“I need…” Crowley tried, still unable to get the words to form. Aziraphale stopped time with less than a thought. He looked to Crowley.    
“Dear, what is it?” Aziraphale asked.    
“As you know, the end of the world is near… I uh, I’ve never…” Crowley trailed off, his eyes not meeting Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s cheeks and forced the demon to face him.    
“Crowley, dear. What haven’t you done? I can’t help you if you do not tell me” Aziraphale said, slightly more stern.    
“I…” Crowley sighed.    
“I’ve never had sex, okay? I’ve never even kissed a guy” Crowley admitted, managing to pull himself from Aziraphale’s grip. He hoped, prayed for the ground to open up beneath him and swallow him whole. 

“Crowley” Aziraphale said softly. He nudged Crowley, encouraging the demon to face him. Unsurprisingly, Crowley didn’t. With less than a thought, they were back in the demon’s apartment, and everyone carried on with their day as normal, not noticing that the pair had vanished. 

“Angel, what are you doing?” Crowley asked, turning to face Aziraphale.    
“You asked for my help, here I am” Aziraphale responded. Crowley nodded, looking down.    
“You don’t have to, I’ll just … I’ll find someone else” Crowley said. It was like a punch to his gut to say those words.    
“Crowley, dear, I won’t let you do that” Aziraphale said, while turning Crowley to face him. He eased the demon’s sunglasses off, putting them aside.    
“Who knows how dangerous that could be? Humans have their…diseases, and whatnot. In addition to that…” Aziraphale started rambling, he was avoiding saying what he actually wanted to say. The look in the demon’s eyes was one that he just couldn’t place, it made him stop speaking, to attempt to determine what he was thinking.    
“Crowley…I don’t think I could sit by idly and watch as you take that…special step with a random stranger when I…” Aziraphale could barely finish the sentence, the anxiety bubbling.   
“You love me” Crowley said. Aziraphale nodded, unsure of what else he could do, or say. Crowley reached up and cupped Aziraphale’s cheek, gently.    
“I’m sorry…” Crowley whispered.   
“I wish we had more time, I wish I’d admitted it to myself sooner…” He admitted. Aziraphale frowned, tilting his head slightly.    
“You…You love me too?” He breathed. Crowley nodded, a tear trailing from his piercing yellow eyes to his cheek, where Aziraphale brushed it away. Before Crowley could say anything, Aziraphale leant forwards and gently, hesitantly as he kissed the demon. Crowley’s hands rested limply at his sides for a moment, before natural instincts kicked in and he slid them to Aziraphale’s waist. The angel’s skin was soft, supple when Crowley’s hands slid under the beige waistcoat. The kiss was breathtaking, and when they finally separated, Crowley felt light-headed, dizzy almost.    
“Angel…” He breathed.    
“I’m here dear” Aziraphale promised, his eyes meeting the demon’s. Crowley nodded, slightly dumbfounded at the rapid turn of events.    
“Should we…I mean…” He stuttered, stumbling over words as he tried to find the right ones to say.    
“Crowley, dear. Take a deep breath and start again” Aziraphale said, always so calm. Crowley nodded, and after a few moments, he looked towards his open bedroom door and bit his lip.    
“Are you sure you want to? We don’t have to if not” Aziraphale said. Crowley nodded.    
“I do…” He said, the shakiness barely leaving his voice. Aziraphale nodded and took Crowley’s hand.    
“Lead the way, my dear” Aziraphale said.  _ He wants to make this perfect for Crowley, and if that means ensuring everything is just how the demon wants it, then so be it.    
_

Crowley sat awkwardly at the edge of the bed, his jacket appeared hung up on a hook by the door. Aziraphale sat beside him.    
“Crowley dear, this is all about you today. What can I do to make this easier for you?” Aziraphale asked.

_ Staying. Being here makes it easier.  _ Crowley didn’t know what he could say, it’s just a nerve-wracking experience for him. After millenia of acting like a sex - god to his fellow demons, here he is, finally having his first time, only days before The Great War. Crowley reached up and pulled Aziraphale into his lap, kissing the angel.    
  
While the kiss got hotter, and the bulge in Aziraphale’s pants became more prominent, the angel began unbuttoning Crowley’s waistcoat, easing it off his shoulders.    
“Crowley” Aziraphale breathed, only pulling away for a brief moment.    
“Can I remove your top?” He asked, meeting Crowley’s eyes for a brief moment before the angel looked away. Crowley nodded, watching as Aziraphale reached down and tugged the material away. Aziraphale raked his eyes over Crowley’s firm, tanned chest.    


The next clothing to come away was Aziraphale’s shirt, leaving both in an equal state of dress as Crowley eased them both to laying on the bed. Aziraphale trailed his mouth to Crowley’s neck, kitten licking at the skin for a few moments. Crowley moaned, knotting his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, messing up the usually pristine curls.    
“Angel, please” Crowley begged, eyes lidded as he watched Aziraphale mouthing over his chest. The angel’s mouth fell to Crowley’s nipple, tongue teasing the bud for a moment.    
“What do you want me to do, dear?” Aziraphale asked.   
“Anything, please” Crowley begged. Aziraphale smiled and sat back for a moment.    
“Can I take your jeans off?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded, lifting his hips to ease them off. Aziraphale smiled and stood up, helping the demon by removing his shoes, and then the jeans.

Aziraphale groaned at the sight of long, tanned limbs stretched out on the bed.    
“Crowley, dear, you are a sight to behold” Aziraphale murmured, barely able to take his eyes off of the demon. A slight red tinge hit the demon’s cheeks.    
“Angel…” He whispered. Aziraphale smiled and knelt at the end of the bed, the grey carpet surprisingly soft against his knees. Crowley watched as Aziraphale eased Crowley’s silk boxer shorts away, taking the demon’s hot, hard length into his mouth. Crowley hissed, his hand falling to Aziraphale’s hair again. Crowley moaned and writhed, his hips jerking against the silk sheets beneath him and Aziraphale’s warm mouth. Aziraphale looked up to Crowley, checking to see if the demon was okay. Crowley was more than okay, his chest heaving as he moaned louder and louder, his hips jerking into Aziraphale’s mouth.    


Without warning, the demon came. His body almost curled into itself with the force of his orgasm. Aziraphale pulled off with an almost silent pop, stroking his fingers over Crowley’s thighs. Aziraphale moved to sit on the corner of the bed, watching as Crowley overcame the tremors of his orgasm.    
“Fuck” Crowley moaned. Aziraphale smiled up to him.    
“How was that, my dear?” Aziraphale asked.    
“Amazing” Crowley responded, voice croaky. Aziraphale nodded and smiled. He stood up and removed his trousers and underwear, leaving himself naked.    


Crowley groaned and moved to sit up, pulling Aziraphale back into his lap to kiss him deeply again. Aziraphale groaned, reaching between their bodies. He took both their lengths into his hand, stroking himself until he reached his peak, when both he and Crowley came.    
“Fuck” Aziraphale cursed, almost silently. Crowley smirked up to Aziraphale. 

“That’s what it takes for you to curse?” Crowley asked, chuckling slightly. Aziraphale flushed red and shrugged.    
“Maybe” He chuckled. Crowley smiled softly.    
“You’re adorable” He murmured, kissing Aziraphale’s neck.    
“Not something usually said while naked” Aziraphale chuckled. Crowley shrugged.    
“Thank you…for this” Crowley said softly. Aziraphale kissed his cheek.    
“You don’t need to thank me, dear. I love you” Aziraphale said softly.    
“And I only hope that somehow, if we come out of all of this alive, that we can remain as close as we are, if not closer” Aziraphale spoke, while stroking his fingers through Crowley’s hair. Crowley smiled.    
“If we come out of this alive, you’re not leaving my arms for a day straight…” Crowley growled. Aziraphale smiled, his hips jerking slightly.    
“Fine by me” He murmured. 

“Are you ready to continue?” Aziraphale asked.    
“If you are” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale nodded and kissed Crowley, while laying him back against the bed. Crowley moaned and wrapped his legs around Aziraphale as the angel rolled their hips together for a few moments.    
“Crowley, dear…You’re going to have to move your leg if you want me to adequately prepare you” Aziraphale murmured. Though reluctant, Crowley’s leg fell to the floor. Aziraphale smiled and slicked his fingers with less than a thought, using two to slowly ease into Crowley. Crowley immediately moaned, clenching around the intrusion. Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley, while spreading his fingers enough to prepare Crowley. Crowley groaned, hissing as he bit his lip.    
“Fuck” He grunted. Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley as he added another finger. Crowley whined and moaned, writhing against Aziraphale’s hand.    
“Do you feel prepared?” Aziraphale asked.    
“Just fuck me” Crowley whined. It seemed to stop Aziraphale in his tracks for a moment, before the angel slowly removed his hand. Crowley smiled and watched as Aziraphale reached down and lined himself up.   
“Are you sure you are ready?” He asked. Crowley nodded and smiled.    
“You won’t hurt me, angel, I know you won’t” He promised. Aziraphale smiled slightly as he slowly pushed forward. He moaned, head falling back as he felt Crowley’s tight heat engulfing him.    


Crowley’s legs wrapped tightly around Aziraphale’s waist. Aziraphale moaned, leaning down to kiss Crowley as he slowly built a rhythm. Crowley moaned, panting and hissing, as the angel hit his sweet spot over and over. Aziraphale gently nipped along Crowley’s neck.   
“Fuck” Crowley grunted.    
“Azssszziraphale” He moaned, his hips rolling against Aziraphale’s belly. Aziraphale smiled.    
“Come for me, dear” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley nodded, but his head fell against the dark duvet cover, his mouth slack as he came with a groan.    


Aziraphale came mere moments after Crowley, enamoured with the way the demon’s body writhed on the bed.   


Crowley was dazed for longer than Aziraphale. The demon appeared almost asleep when Aziraphale slowly pulled out, cleaning both of them up with less than a thought. Aziraphale laid down beside Crowley, stroking his fingers over the demon’s chest.    
“How was that, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, his voice soft and calm.    
“Spectacular” Crowley grunted. Aziraphale smiled and gently kissed the demon’s cheek.    


It took a few moments for Crowley to fully return from wherever his mind went during orgasm.    
“Hell, angel I’ll kill Beelzebub, Gabriel and whoever else so long as that happens more often” He murmured. Aziraphale smiled softly, curling close to Crowley.    



End file.
